Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor processing and devices, and more particularly, to vertical Schottky barrier field effect transistors (FETs).
Description of the Related Art
Vertical field effect transistors (VFETs) provide a viable complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) architecture for node sizes beyond a 7 nm node. In a VFET, current flows vertically. Access resistance (e.g., junction and contact resistance) of contacts from a bottom source/drain to a channel is a major problem for the performance gain expected in vertical transistor structures.